Love Bug
by at.Shy
Summary: They were all were sick, sick with love. All96 and I mean ALL mini-shots.


**AN: So this is going to be the beginning of my miniseries/mini-shots, featuring ALL96. The title name might change, anyone want to give me any ideas? Feel free to suggest any pairing! I'll try to do them to the best of my abilities.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own KHR. *sobs***

**Notes: **_**Italics=Thoughts**_

**Dirty Desserts  
><strong>

Chrome sat on the veranda of the Vongola mansion eating a chocolate parfait, her cream colored baby doll dress and lace eye-patch matched the white chair she sat on. Her purple hair, let down, flowed freely in the light breeze. Chrome let out a contented moan as the cool chocolate pudding slid down her throat. It was a sunny summer day, while the heat wasn't that bad, the contrasting coolness of the chocolate was a warm welcome.

Chrome let out another small moan as she scooped another spoonful of the dessert into her mouth. Oblivious to the stares she earned from the other male occupant also eating outside. Chrome placed another scoop in her mouth but this time instead of removing the spoon; she twirled it in her mouth before pulling it out with a small pop. Kyoko and Haru shared a knowing look towards each other as the guys shifted around in their seats. The girls, minus Chrome, barely managed contained their giggle as the boys flush slightly pink as Chrome gave the spoon a lick.

_Oh sweet sweet innocent Chrome._

Dino shifted in his seat, a light pink flush dusted his cheeks as he stared, riveted to the sight sitting before him. His eyes followed the path of the spoon as it delivered yet another spoonful of chocolaty bliss into Chrome's awaiting mouth.

Dino swallowed hard and looked to the side when Chrome sucked on the spoon.

The girl was just too damn cute for her own good.

Dino glanced at the rest of the table and was glad to see that they were just as affected as he was. His attention was brought back to Chrome at the sound of her spoon scraping the now empty dessert cup, a slight pout on her face.

As Chrome scraped the bottom of the glass, she returned to reality as she felt multiple pairs of eyes on her. She lifted her head only to see the rest of the guardians staring at her. Kyoko and Haru who were sitting next to her were giggling.

Dino watched as Chrome tilted her head slightly to the side before asking him a question.

"Ano...is there something wrong?"

Dino was the first to respond.

"Nothing is wrong Chrome-chan."

Dino shot her a wide smile. Chrome nodded slightly before turning back to scraping the last bit of her dessert. He watched as the eighteen year olds tongue flicker out to lick the last bit off her spoon. He squirmed.

Chrome stared at the now completely empty cup in front of her, the silver spoon clicked as it hit the bottom. Her lower lip stuck out slightly as she contemplated asking for another parfait. Before she could decide though a half eaten parfait glass was placed in-front of her.

"Chrome-chan you can have the rest of mine, I'm quite full."

"Arigatou."

Dino smirked slightly as she hesitantly accepted the parfait. He felt multiple glares aimed at him before most of them turned back towards Chrome.

From his seat next to Chrome, Hibari continued to glare at Dino. Catching his glare, Dino flinched slightly at what the glare meant.

_You dirty dirty old man._

Dino glanced back at Chrome. Maybe he thought, as he reached over to wipe some whip cream off Chrome's cheek, earning him a pretty pink flush, being a _dirty dirty old man_wasn't that bad.

Dino licked the whip cream off his finger. He chuckled as he enjoyed the darkening flush on Chrome's cheeks.

_He really was a dirty old man._

Somewhere in the background, Kyoko and Haru squealed.

Dino ended up in the hospital for multiple stab wounds caused by utensils.

* * *

><p>Xanxus watched as pink lips closed around a chocolate covered strawberry, he continued to stare as Chrome Dokuro bit into the strawberry, its juice dribbled down her chin. Down her neck and dipped into the folds of her white blouse.<p>

He watched seemingly entranced as she swiped her finger over the drop and stuck it into her mouth. Xanxus briefly wondered why he was bothering with this _trash_. His grip on his steak knife tightened. He closed his eyes in frustration.

Oh wait…it was because he blew up half of the Varia mansion, in an "accident", leading the Varia's stay at the Vongola mansion instead. Xanxus briefly wondered if she was trying to _seduce_ him. He was distracted from his thoughts as a dark chuckle and loud yelp echoed through the room. The Vongola continued to eat, as if there wasn't anything wrong his lightning guardian being pinned to the wall by their rain.

"Oi, what the hell are you trashes doing?" Xanxus voice boomed through the room.

Chrome flashed a smile at Xanxus.

"Wrath-san, your lightning-san dumped water over me. Takeshi is just helping."

"VOI! what part of that is helping?" Came Squallo's amused voice, though he made no attempt to help Levi.

"He's helping me so I can do this."

Levi glared at the girl approaching him.

"What can a brat like you do?" He sneered.

"This"

Chrome snapped her finger and in a well timed move, Takeshi moved to the side as vines shot past him, slamming into Levi and sending him into the wall. Levi slumped to the floor.

"Ushishishi…shouldn't the wall be destroyed?"

As Bel uttered the question, a layer of plaster came down on Levi, to reveal a thin mist barrier in the wall. Chrome sat down in her chair.

"Oh, I put up an up a mist barrier so I wouldn't destroy the whole wall. I don't want to give Boss anymore trouble."

Chrome shot Tsuna a sheepish smile which he returned with a shrug and a smile of his own, signaling that it wasn't a problem at all.

Xanxus stared at Chrome as she went back to eating the strawberries, as if she hadn't _just_ _sent_ a man into the wall. For the first time in his life, he felt something other than contempt and disdain for the purple hair girl.

She now had his attention, whether she wanted it or not.

As he settled back into his dinner, he chanced a last glance at the girl.

_Maybe their stay at the Vongola won't be that bad._

* * *

><p>Dressed in a white dress shirt and khaki, Squallo sat on the bench in the mall, ignoring the stares he earned from the female population as he waited for his charge.<p>

Squallo blinked in surprise as cotton candy was shoved into his face; he plucked it out of the proffered hand. He stared blankly at it before turning to the girl who gave it to him.

"Voi, what do you want me to do with this? Hold it?"

Chrome stared back at him.

"No…that's for you to eat, in thanks for accompanying me."

"Voi…you can eat this?"

He eyed the suspiciously pink fluff in front of him. Chrome continued to stare at him her eye wide in shock.

"You…you never had cotton candy before?"

"Do I look like the type to eat candy?"

He looked at the candy once again before hesitantly bringing his face closer to it. Chrome stopped him before he could take a bite. She was pulling on his hair.

"Voi! What do you think you're doing you brat."

Chrome flinched.

"I'm tying up your hair so it doesn't get sticky…and…Ano, that's not how you eat it."

He waited until Chrome finished tying his hair up in a ponytail before turning to her, scowling.

"Then how do you eat it?"

Chrome demonstrated to him as she plucked a small chunk of the fluffy pink cloud off of the spool and popped it into her mouth. Letting out a hum of contentment as she did so.

"Like that."

Squallo mimicked her, minus the hum. As the sugar melted in his mouth, he couldn't help a tiny smirk slip onto his face. He took another chunk of candy, it was quite good. He quickly finished off the candy. Chrome smiled as he picked up her shopping bag and followed her to the next store. _She didn't even ask him too._

Squallo stood in-front of a ridiculously pink store called _La Creperia_. He waited as Chrome ordered a chocolate green tea crepe. After she received her order the pair made their way back to the mansion. Chrome nibbled on her crepe. She would occasionally glance at Squallo and back to her crepe, her forehead scrunched up in concentration. Squallo was the first to break the silence.

"Voi, what is it?"

"Ano...shark man, have you ever eaten a crepe before?"

He glowered at the nickname she gave him.

"You brat, call me Squallo and yes I did, back in high school."

Chrome went back to contemplating his answer.

"Sh-Squallo-san?"

"What?"

"Do you want a piece of crepe?"

Squallo turned back to Chrome only to see her rip off a chunk of crepe and hand it to him. He looked the piece of sweet in her hand. Chrome pulled back slightly, thinking she may have offended him. Squallo stopped her with this free hand and dipped his head down, his mouth closing around the dessert and her fingers. He kept his eyes on her face, enjoying the deep red flush that appeared as he pulled his mouth away. He smirked as she stuttered. A loud thump turned Squallo's attention from the girl.

Tsuna stood still in shock, his black brief case laid open on the sidewalk, paperwork spilling out. He sputtered incomprehensibly, his fingers pointing back and forth between the two of them.

"Hie! What are you doing to Chrome! I told you to help her, not help yourself _too_ her!"

Chrome looked like she was on the verge of fainting from Tsuna's word.

"B-b….BOSSU, That's not it!"

Chrome waved her arms around frantically. Squallo smirked in amusement. Who knew teasing people was so much fun. Especially when they were Vongola.

_Ahh…this is too much fun._

* * *

><p>Lussuria squirmed in his seat. This was really uncomfortable, and he meant extremely uncomfortable. He knew that he preferred guys, okay he knew he <em>really really like guys<em> but he couldn't help but admire the way the Vongola's single female guardian licked her chocolate ice-cream. Her pink tongue darted out to like the melting chocolate crème that dripped down the side of the waffle cone. Chrome continued to lick her ice cream, completely ignoring the effects she had on the people around her.

Lussuria looked around the table, he watched in some amusement as the guys fidgeted and loosened their ties. Lussuria decided that he should subtly warn Chrome of her affects on people. He tapped the girl on the shoulders earning her attention. Chrome looked up towards him, her eyes curious.

"Chrome-chan~ if you keep licking like that you're going to turn a gay man straight~"

Chrome dropped her ice cream the same time as multiple head met the hard wooden surface of the table. Lussuria shrugged. Okay, maybe subtle wasn't his strongest forte.

_Well at least she stopped._

* * *

><p><strong>End Note: Well, this was my tiny little special for valentines day! This story is going to branch out into multiple mini-shots each featuring a different theme and pairing for Chrome! So please feel free to suggest any Chrome pairings and themes you guys want me to do. I'll try to keep them in character as much as possible!<strong>

**On another note…I'm terribly sorry for the horrid, horrid ooc-ness in this chapter. That and Xanxus's part was way to short, but in my head-canon he can't just start ogling for not reason. Please forgive **

**Cookies for Reviews?**


End file.
